


Kiss Me for December

by frxzen



Category: Frozen - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frxzen/pseuds/frxzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Jelsa one-shots for 31 days of December</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Um okay hi so hopefully I will be updating this every day throughout December? I hope you enjoy my one-shots (and trust me they improve on the first few because they were shocking okay)

**Day 1- Rest**

 

Elsa sighed and hunched over the letter, trying to prompt her tired mind into constructing a politically correct request for a fellow monarch to not attack her kingdom. On two hours sleep plus a ten hour day, it was not going well.

Suddenly there was a soft sigh behind her like a breeze, and her hair spilled out of her braid and over her shoulder, cool fingers running through it soothingly.

“Jack.” She sighed, reaching her right hand behind her to lay it over one of his. “Not now.”

“Why _not_ now?” Jack Frost replied, ghosting a little above the floor until he was perched opposite her on the desk. “I think now is a _perfect_ time for you to take a break. You’re working too hard.”

“Yes, well-” Too tired to even come up with a witty response, Elsa sighed and dropped her head into her hands, her light hair tickling her neck. “It’s not, I mean, I’m not, I mean-ugh. I need to finish this letter. Please just give me ten minutes?”

“Fine.” Jack sat in the chair opposite her, staff laid across the arms, and sat back to observe her. “But then I’m making you take a break. All work and no snowball fights makes Elsa-”

“-a good Queen?”

“A _boring_ Queen.” Jack corrected. “ _But_ you’re pretty good too, so I’ll let you have it.”

Elsa gave a small smile and a sigh, relenting. “Fine. But just for an hour; then I have to get back to work.”

“That’s my girl.” Even now she flushed pink at his words, amusing him to no end.

“No distracting me.” Elsa warned. “If you’re going to stay here you need to sit in the chair and not say anything. Okay?”

“Promise.” Jack crossed his heart. “I’ll be as good as gold.”

“You’d better.” With that Elsa returned to her letter writing, hair roughly rebraided and her teeth biting her lip in concentration. Jack watched her, silent just as he promised, until ten minutes had passed and she had signed the letter, sealing it with wax and placing it on the end of her desk.

“So what now?” Elsa asked, standing, stretching and wobbling as her vision blurred. In an instant Jack was behind her, supporting her with his hands on her shoulder blades.

“Woah, alright, Queenie. I know I’m attractive but there’s no need to swoon in my presence.” He teased, though he frowned a little in concern, moving around to look her in the eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Jack.” She placed a hand on his forearm and smiled lightly. “I’m just a little tired.”

He was shaking his head, gently grabbing her elbow. “You should sleep. You’re exhausted.” He began to tug her over to her study door and out into the corridor, ignoring her protests, not even looking at her, until they entered her bedroom.

“Here. Sleep.” He pushed her by her shoulders until she eventually gave in and collapsed onto the bed, a sigh, half of exhaustion and half of exasperation escaping her lips.

“Alright.” Jack smiled in satisfaction as she lay down and hovered over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Okay, I’ll be back-”

“Stay.”

He paused and looked at Elsa, who was apparently as surprised by what she said as he was. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide, directed elsewhere though he was sure she was looking at him before.

“Would you...stay?”

It took him a moment before he responded, nodding, lips curving into a smile as he sat up on the bed, against the headboard, and pulled her to rest on his chest. There was a soft blush on both their cheeks at his actions, and within minutes she was asleep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as she breathed.

Jack smiled, once again undoing her braid, and began to run his fingers through her hair, his cool and gentle touch bringing a smile to her lips.


	2. Mistletoe

**Day 2- Mistletoe**

“I-is this really necessary?” Elsa asked, uncertainly. Jack was smirking, as usual, his staff leaned up against his shoulder, the tip on the floor, but there was one crucial difference. On the end of his staff there was a branch of mistletoe.

“I told you, Els, it’s tradition. If you meet someone under the mistletoe you have to kiss them.” The boy shrugged, one hand in the pocket of his hoodie in an attempt to look casual, though his heart was hammering.

“Yes but we didn’t _meet under the mistletoe_.” Elsa pointed out, folding her arms across her chest. “You tied it to your staff, which is taller than us-”

“Putting us together under the mistletoe.” Jack concluded. The Queen frowned at being interrupted, but her face was red and Jack took the opportunity to move closer, leaning over her short figure and waving the staff over their heads, teasingly.

“It’s now or never Qu-”

He was cut off by her hands, small and delicate, grasping him by the collar of his hoodie and pulling him down to meet her lips. They were softer and far more enticing than he had ever imagined and, quickly regaining his confidence in a moment of euphoria, he wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her closer.

When they broke apart he didn’t let go, instead staring down at her in a mixture of shock and wonder. Her breathing was shallow, her cheeks pink, and he had never found her more attractive.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

A smile was beginning to dance on her lips as she untangled herself from him, taking one small step back.

“That’s not mistletoe.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he looked up at the branch tied onto the crook of his staff, the Queen laughing gleefully at his surprise. His gaze was dragged away as she moved closer to him, one hand on his cheek, the other around the back of his neck.

“It’s okay.” She smiled. “I wanted to kiss you too.”

Jack grinned, and there the talking ceased.


	3. Marshmallow

**Day 3- Marshmallow**

“So let me get this straight.” Jack spoke as they made their way up the North Mountain. For once he was walking, his staff braced across his shoulders with his arms hooked behind it. Elsa thought he looked rather like a milkmaid, but decided not to tell him. “You want to introduce me to your giant frozen marshmallow child?”

“His _name_ is Marshmallow.” Elsa corrected, defensively. “I didn’t choose it, Olaf did. And he is not my child. I created him.”

“Sounds kind of like he’s your child to me, Queenie.” Jack returned, cheekily, enjoying her half-hearted eyeroll more than he probably should have.

“Well he’s _not_. And be nice; he’s still upset that he can’t fit in the castle with Olaf.” The Queen chided, knowing that if a word of what she ever said ever made a difference to this man then she was a Queen indeed.

“Right, of course. “ Jack nodded as the approached the ice palace. It was as beautiful as ever, and so like _her_ that it stole away his breath, just like the first time. “I’ll be good. Promise.”

Elsa gave a gentle smile, her hand brushing his forearm to convey her thanks. It really did mean a lot to her, and she thought he knew that.

After a lingering moment she forced herself to get a grip and start up the icy stairs to her palace. With a wave of her hand the doors opened and she smiled as she heard an excited _roar_ from inside that basically translated as ‘mum’s home!’.

“Hey, Marshmallow.” She gave a small smile as she entered the palace. Marshmallow lumbered over to greet her, her old crown perched crookedly on his head, and she laughed as she was scooped off the ground and into a tight, frosty hug. While she was up there she adjusted the crown, apologised for not visiting more and promised they would have a snowball fight that very same day.

Jack, who was watching on with a small smile, chuckled and shook his head.

“Not a mother, my foot.”

 


	4. falling- modern high school au

**Day 4- Falling- Modern High School AU**

"So then I-woah-!"

Elsa, who had been walking quite contentedly beside her best friend Jack as they made their way home from school through the snow, looked up in surprise as he cried out. There was a distinct absence of ‘Jack’ on her left, and she had just begun to wonder what had happened to him when there was a groan by her feet.

“Ow.” The boy complained, sitting up and rubbing his head with a wince. “Thanks for the warning, Els.”

Elsa snorted involuntarily with laughter, then clapped a hand over her mouth quickly to disguise her giggled, but it was no use. Soon she was doubled over, her right arm clutching her stomach and her left covering her mouth as the giggles escaped her. He just looked so entirely ridiculous that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?” Jack raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk making its way to his lips that Elsa was too distracted to notice. As she nodded her confirmation, still laughing behind her hand, he reached up and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her down to the ground next to him.

At least, that was the plan.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Elsa’s foot slipped on the ice as she was tugged down and instead of falling _next to Jack_ she landed...on top of him.

“Oh!”

“Ow!” Jack grunted as she fell on his chest, but he was laughing too, her wrist still clutched tightly in his grip, his other arm around her back. She was so close he could count the freckles on her nose beneath the powder she wore, see the gentle white puffs of air as they escaped her lips. Her glasses had fallen crooked when she fell and he reached up, still half laughing, and pushed them up her nose.

“Um-” Elsa stuttered, and Jack could have sworn her cheeks were flushed. She attempted to get up, but couldn’t get free of his grip. “Here, I’ll get up-”

“Nah.” Jack tugged on her wrist again and she fell back onto his chest with another involuntary. “I like it down here. Besides, this is your punishment for laughing at me.”

“Jack it’s freezing!” She protested, pushing off the ground with her free hand, but it was no use; Jack’s hold was too tight.

“We’ll be _fine_ , Ice Queen!” He replied with what was _almost_ a smug smile. “You know the cold is good for your health.”

“Jack!”

**-two days later-**

“You’re an idiot.” Elsa sighed as she put down the soup spoon and handed Jack a tissue from a box on his bedside table. The boy himself grinned and gave a chuckle, which soon turned into a hacking cough. Elsa sighed and pulled up a third blanket from where it had been folded over at the end of the bed.

Looking up, Jack sniffed and grinned again, before giving a nasally reply.

 **  
**“But you love me.”


	5. scarves

**Day 5- Scarves- Modern High School AU**

"Cold?"

Elsa sniffed and glanced up at Jack, rubbing her palms together. Ordinarily she could handle the winter weather without too much of a fuss, hence why she hadn’t bothered to bring a coat, or even gloves. Unfortunately for her it had snowed while they had been inside the school, not too much but enough to make a difference, and now she was freezing. Even as she watched snowflakes began to fall from the sky, sticking to her eyelashes.

“Uh- yeah.” Elsa gave a small nod and a sheepish laugh. “I...didn’t bring a coat. I mean, I didn’t think it was going to _snow_.”

Jack laughed, then paused as another gust of wind blew. Elsa shivered as the cold air went straight through her knit jumper, arms on her elbows, when suddenly Jack’s arms came into view above her head, winding half of his scarf around her neck.

“W-what?” Elsa blinked and started, her mouth falling into a small ‘o’ shape as she watched.

“There. Better?” Jack looped his arm through hers and tugged her closer so that there was more of the scarf for them to share between them. At first, Elsa flinched at the contact but, as Jack slung his arm around her shoulders like it was the easiest thing in the world, she began to relax, her eyes flickering between Jack and the floor.

“Y-yeah.” She admitted, her cheeks pink, and she prayed a quick _thank you_ that it was freezing outside so he wouldn’t think it was because of him. Which it wasn’t. Totally.

Jack chuckled, and Elsa’s throat tightened, her face red right up to the tips of her ears.

Totally.

 


	6. vi the corner of my dreams

**Day 6- The Corner of my Dreams**

  
  


She was beautiful.

 

The girl with the pale hair and skin, the girl with the blue eyes and powers of ice.

 

Elsa; the princess.

 

Jack sighed and slumped down on his tree branch. She didn’t see him; she never did, even on the rare occasions that she opened her window and he hopped inside. She didn’t know of Jack Frost, never mind believe in him.

 

He rolled his head over to the side to look through her window and sighed. She was crying again. He wondered why.

 

The window was open just a crack and so, his curiosity getting the better of him, Jack pushed it open and entered.

 

“Please.” She was whispering, curled up at her door. Today she was dressed in back, which he thought was odd. The princess always wore blue. “Please, I can’t be alone.”

 

Jack knelt down beside her, unable to stop himself.

 

“It’s alright.” He whispered. “I’m here, it’s okay.”

 

He reached out to touch her hair, imagining what it would feel like if he really could touch her, if she really believed in him. Hesitating, knowing it would hurt him, he lowered his hand to her head just as she looked up at him and sucked in a breath.

 

He was touching her. And she could see him.

 

“You came.” She stared at him. “You- I knew it. You were real. I saw you out of the corner of my eye, but I thought I was dreaming. You...came for me”

 

Jack let out a breath. “Yes. Yes, I came, I’m here. You don’t have to be alone.”

 

The girl was crying still, he noticed. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes glistened.

 

“Why are you crying?” He asked. Elsa looked away.

 

“My parents.” She whispered. She didn’t need to elaborate. Jack now knew what the black clothes were for.

 

There was silence for a moment, neither of them moving.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said, and awkwardly slipped an arm around her shoulders. Elsa didn’t seem to mind as she slowly, hesitantly leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

“Me too.”

 

 


End file.
